User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Ten
BALLOON'S POV {ROLL} {CRACK} I hear something..and someONE. "Now, you stay here, and DON'T move. See you in a bit." Taco says. {MUMBLE} "Okay.." Who said that? I slowly open my eyes. "H-Hello?!" "Is that..YOU?!" That voice..is so familiar.. I look to the left. NO WAY! He's here too?! "N-NICKEL?!" He stares at me. "B-BALLOON?!" {GASP} "How did you--Why are you down--What happened--WHAT?!" Nickel is stammering like crazy. This is getting REALLY awkward right now.. "Uh, hi again Nickel.." {GRUNT} He rolls his eyes. "Whatever." Sheesh, what's his problem?? {CRACK} Oh no, not again! Nickel looks bored. Maybe I can talk to him for a bit. No harm in that, right? "Is it okay if you tell me why you're down here?" {GROAN} "Why the hell do YOU care Balloon?! Stop talking to me!" Jeez, how MAD are you? {HEAVY SIGH} "For your information Nickel, I was gonna tell YOU why I'M down here. But it looks like you don't care about ANYONE but yourself." Nickel frowns. "That's NOT true! I DO care about other people. My alliance!" Yeah..but I think you're growing attached to "them". I smirk. "Yes, but I think you've grown deep feelings for 'them'." {GASP} "Who's 'THEM'?!" {GIGGLE} "Maybe Baseball..??" Nickel looks away. "N-No I don't! We're just friends, that's all. Just like Suitcase, I DON'T have a crush on her either!" Is he blushing?! Oh boy.. This is SO MUCH FUN! "You're blushing Nickel. Are you suuure you don't have a crush on Baseball or Suitcase?!" He blushes a darker shade of red. "SH-SHUT UP BALLOON! IT'S-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" {LAUGHING} I'm getting a kick out of this.. ............Okay, NOW it's getting tiring. "Okay fiiiine, I'll stop. But you better tell me why you're down here." Nickel shakes his head. "NEVER!" Mmkay Sarcasm Spasm, you ASKED for it! "Nickel and Baseball sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. And they'll adopt a baby in a baby carriage!" I sing, giggling. He shoots me an icy glare. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I giggle. "Teehee! Not until you tell me why you're down here." {HEAVY SIGH} "--grumble-- Geez, how STUBBORN can you get?!" Nickel takes a deep breath. "Taco said it's part of an 'experiment' or something, so that's why I'm down here..chained up." Um..okay. "Soo..why are you down here?" I stare at the ground. "She..didn't tell me. She said she will, but not yet. I think it's for revenge." Nickel nods. "That makes sense." {DRIP} The two of us just stay silent in the dark, grim cave. {CRACK} This hurts me EVERY TIME. Nickel gasps. "Uhh, what was that noise?" I slowly put my left arm around my back. "Oh, nothing.." He looks skeptical. "Don't play dumb Balloon. I'm not that stupid." {SIGH} "You wouldn't understand Nickel. It's too embarrassing." Nickel smirks. "Come on dude, just tell me." If you insist.. "--deep breath-- Okay Nickel. You win." I lift up my frozen arm. He blinks. "What happened to YOU?!" Ugghh, that's the reaction I was afraid of. {CRACK} My cheeks burn like scorching fire. "Before I was kidnapped, I caught post-hypothermia. It finally went away..then my left arm froze up." "Uhh, Balloon? You have tears in your eyes. Anything wrong?" {DEFLATE} I blink the tears away. "Yeah, the pain hurts like heck..and my arm starts to freeze at a rapid rate." Nickel motions for me to continue. "Go on." "If it completely freezes up, I can no longer function my arm. Since it'll be solid ice." {CRACKING} {EXASPERATED SIGH} "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Balloon." {SNIFFLE} "Mmhm. But don't worry about me Nickel. I'll be fine." He starts squirming around. "Um, okay then." We listen to the endless drips of water, and cold blowing wind. I'm getting pretty bored--'' "When's Taco coming back?" Nickel shrugs. "Beats me. Maybe tomorrow." {YAWN} ''Man, it's been a long day. "Well, --yawn-- I'm tired now. Good night Nickel." I close my eyes. "Good night Balloon--oh wait. He's fast asleep already." Zzzzz.. Category:Blog posts